What If- Curse of the Screaming Skull
by Glittercat33
Summary: Alternative ending to Curse of the Screaming Skull. What If Chase's microbots didn't cure the virus completely, and instead turned into the virus? Rated T. Terrible summary, the story is much better. This is my birthday fic!
1. Not Cured

_Hi everyone! I'm Glittercat33 and this is my birthday fic. The episode 'Curse of the Screaming Skull' made me think. It couldn't be that easy to cure, could it? What If Chase's microbots didn't cure everything the virus gave him? Read on!_

 _Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Lab Rats, or I would live in Hollywood and be famous._

Bree's P.O.V.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked.

"You and Bree got a virus and tried to kill everyone!" Adam exclaimed.

"Woah, slow down. We tried to kill you?" Chase questioned.

"Yep." Adam replied.

Suddenly, Chase collapsed on the couch. He looked terrible! Then, he got up again, and it looked like he was... evil. His skin turned a dark gray and black color, and his eyes were bright red. Douglas looked confused. There is definitely something wrong with Chase. I thought that Douglas said he put the microbots in Chase to stop the virus.

Douglas's P.O.V.

Wait a minute, I know what's wrong! The microbots must of not been able to fight off the virus, so they became the virus! Oh no, now Chase needs an operation to get the virus out.

"Run!" I yelled.

Chase however, went into the kitchen supplies to look for a knife.

"Guys, Chase still has the virus, and now he needs an operation to get the infected microbots out. I can't do an operation like that though, so we need to see someone who can." I explain.

The three other bionics look at me questionably. Leo looks like he's about to say something, but keeps his mouth shut.

"You three distract him, I'll try to contact my old "friend". Oh, and don't die." I say.

"Got it, distract Chase, don't die." Adam repeats.

"Good luck guys!" I respond.

Adam's P.O.V.

I can't believe my little brother still has the virus! Now Chase needs an operation, and it's all Perry's fault. If she hadn't brought back the skull in the first place, none of this would of happened.

"Adam, come on!" Bree screamed.

I started to run as I came back to reality, still thinking about Chase. What If the operation isn't successful? What would happen to Chase? We turn the corner, and Chase is standing with a sharp knife in his hand. He's cradling the knife, and slowly walks toward us, smiling evilly.

"I will kill you!" He drones.

Then, out of the blue, Douglas runs up behind Chase and pokes him with a dart-like thing.

"That will keep him asleep while we get him to my old friend." Douglas says.

"Alright, we need to pick him up and get him to the hydroloop." Leo orders.

I pick up my little brother with tears in my eyes, knowing that he could stay infected forever if we don't help him. Everyone pitches in to make Chase comfortable on the short ride to the mainland, and when we arrive, I start to get curious about who's going to fix Chase.

"Douglas, who are we taking Chase to?" I question.

He hesitates before answering, "Giselle."

 _So, was it good? Bad? I need your honest opinion on this so I can improve my stories. Sorry about the short chapter, I'm sorta busy around my birthday, so I'm hoping to finish this by the 16 of August. Hopefully this fanfic will update fast for you, but I'm not promising anything. Be sure to comment, favorite, and check out my other fics and my profile. I know it's a lot to ask for, but it would be nice if you could!_

 _Meow_


	2. Cured

_Hi! Glittercat33 here with your new chapter. My birthday is coming up, so I'm trying to update before my schedule becomes too packed. My birthday is next week and I'm super excited! Anyway, here's the chapter!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._

Bree's P.O.V.

Giselle?! Great, our brother's sanitity depends on a lunatic that hates our guts.

"I just got a text from Giselle- it says that if she can't remove the virus, then Chase will die." Douglas says, devastated.

No! Not my Chasey! He can't die, not my little brother! I look at Adam, and see a silent tear slip down his cheek. I give him a reassuring hug, and he looks at me and we cry together.

Douglas's P.O.V.

We'll be there soon. Bree and Adam are crying, and I'm on the verge of tears. I can't believe Chase could die. Out of the three of them, Chase was my favorite, and the one I relate to most. I, I love him. He's my son and this was all my fault. It was my virus and Chase got infected. I can't believe he could die.

Adam's P.O.V.

We arrive at Giselle's studio and I carry Chase into the building. We hadn't gone far when we ran into Troy.

"Well," he snickered, "look who's back already. Why are you here?" He asked.

"We came to save our brother, and Giselle has to help us, or she'll die." Douglas replied.

Oh. That's why Giselle is going to help us. I thought she had a change of heart, but that apparently isn't the reason.

"I thought you were dead." I say loudly. "How did you survive?" I questioned.

"A friend saved my memories and rebuilt my body." Troy responded. "Now I can't malfunction in water."

"Alright, but move, we need to help Chase!" Bree yelled.

Bree's P.O.V.

Ugh, I hate that backstabbing Android. We need to save our brother like right now! When we finally arrive at the operation table, Giselle took Chase and put him on the table.

"You all have to leave." She said calmly. "Chase will be fine as long as you let me work quietly."

We find our way to a little seating area and sit down. We wait patiently for Chase to be safe again.

\- 2 hours later -

Douglas is sleeping when Giselle walks in. I tap him on the shoulder and he wakes up. We all look at Giselle, patently awaiting her answer. Giselle shakes her head and Adam gets up with tears in his eyes and chokes her.

"Adam! Stop!" I yell.

Giselle breathes in dramatically and hides a smile. I think that deep, deep down, she was actually fond of us. Either that, or she didn't want to die.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save him." She sighed. "It was too late."

Then I heard a weird sound. It sounded just like... Douglas crying. Giselle looks at him and backs away slowly until she is all the way down the hall. I take Adam's hand and lead him into the operating room. There on the table is Chase. There's no pulse, no breathing. Chase is dead. My little brother. I was supposed to protect him as the older sister. I bet Adam feels the same way. And then, out of nowhere, a door opens and Chase steps out. He's alive!

"Chasey?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, it's me Adam." Chase smiles.

Giselle walks in with a smile on her face. Somehow, after saving Chase's life, they planned to repeat what happened the last time we were here.

"Lets go home guys." Chase laughs.

"Wait, first let play a prank on Douglas!" Adam yelled excitedly.

Giselle went to get Douglas while we set up the prank. First we moved the Android off the table. Then Chase lied down on the table and we covered him in the sheet. Then Douglas came in, still crying. As soon as he spotted Chase, he ran over and stared at his son. Then Chase sat up suddenly and scared Douglas so bad that he stopped crying! It was hilarious to watch. There was something wrong though. It felt like we were being watched. I spotted a figure in the distance holding a needle of some sort.

"Move!" I yelled.

I ran to the figure and pulled him into the light. It was Troy! He must of tried to inject Chase with a poison or something. I'm about to take him out.

"Wait." Giselle said. "I want to kill him for good."

We all watch Giselle pound and stab Troy over and over until he shuts down. He's dead! Now we have to return to the academy. Chase is really tired and its probably from the operation.

\- the next day -

Chase's P.O.V.

I have a scar from the operation that saved my life yesterday. It will always be there to remind me of the close call I had yesterday. Perry was fired and the skull is being taken care of so nobody ever gets the virus that almost took my life.

 _did you enjoy the last chapter? It wasn't my best, but I'm on a tight schedule before school starts and with my birthday and everything right now. Please comment and favorite. If you want to, pm me and we can chat!_

 _Meow_


End file.
